


Принц и принцессы

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Arabian Nights (game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Multi, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Клипы, Не копировать на другие сайты, немного эротики, приключения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: Строго говоря никакой Али не принц
Relationships: намек на Али/принцессы, намек на Султан/Али
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Принц и принцессы

**Author's Note:**

> музыка: Garbage - You Look So Fine  
> видео: игра Arabian Nights


End file.
